


Fight Heaven For You

by Bou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Guardian Angel Shiro, Lucky Keith, M/M, kind of open ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bou/pseuds/Bou
Summary: A lucky person is just a person who has a guardian angel that fell in love with them.





	Fight Heaven For You

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from this [post](http://arahir.tumblr.com/post/169213967580/i-thought-of-an-idea-that-i-dont-know-how-to) on arahir's blog and I wanted to write it real bad.. i did this in a couple hours and i didn't edit it at all..

Keith has a lot of things on his shoulders; appointments, deadlines, commissions, you name it. But for the past couple of years, he’s been pretty lucky.

Somehow he manages all his appointments fine, and _somehow,_ no one he meets blows up on him. He never missed a deadline since 2013, and all his commissioners give him a thumbs up. For Keith, that’s a lot of luck.

But he also finds parking space during black friday with ease, wins giveaways online constantly, and, no matter what he does, gets an extra hundred dollars a month from finding crisp twenty dollar bills forgotten on the street. The amount of sheer luck he has is uncanny and ridiculous. The last person who had this much luck survived poisoning, a bullet to the heart, and ended up drowning to death. (see: Rasputin)

This might just be the universe’s repayment for the shit it catapulted at Keith when he was younger, but that’s not the case because all that changes when he meets Shirogane.

The man is a heart throb with a soul of an angel. He’s too kind for his own good; he’s not even human, absolutely can’t be human. During Keith’s whole life, he met thousands of people, an extra hundred for the people he serves daily at his workplace, and never had he met someone who is as hot as they are kind. (Though, that might exclude his employer, Haggar, who’s both a stain in the eye as she is a frigid bitch.)

But for some reason, his luck seems to disappear around this man and bad luck reappears into his life. No matter how sweet Shiro is, he can’t deny the excessive amount of pots that fall inches away from him or the car crashes that happen too frequently whenever they walk down the street. 

For a while, Keith thinks that Shiro is just unlucky, but whenever Shiro walks by himself, pots don’t fall and cars don’t crash. In other words, everything is normal. The difference is, when they’re together, everything good goes horribly wrong.

Their first meeting itself was a disaster; he spilled all his coffee onto Shiro’s luxury brand blazer, which made Shiro slip and land hard on his head, giving him the nastiest concussion of the century. Another time, Keith made Shiro fall down the stairs due to being distracted with his phone. Luckily, the flight of stairs was only a dozen steps. Not so luckily, Keith had to call the ambulance for the second time in a month and Shiro ended up with a broken arm. After their unfortunate encounters, Keith automatically assumed that this was the universe’s way of telling him that they weren’t meant to be.

But when Keith brought it up, Shiro quickly denied it.

“No!” he shouted too quickly and caught the attention of other people in the cafe. “I mean-- No, that’s not why we have bad luck.”

“But you listened to everything I said before, right?” Keith already explained the unnatural circumstance towards their bad fortune. “It’s just, off? This never happened before and I feel like it’s just really dangerous for us to be together.”

“Together?”

“Not in that way! I meant we should stay away from each other’s company.” Shiro looked incredibly sad when he uttered the words and that just broke Keith’s heart. “Shiro, you’re the most amazing and kind-hearted person I’ve ever met. When I first met you, I thought you were an angel--” Shiro flinched at that, “--and I’m not saying this to be a jackass or anything.”

“Yeah, no, I understand, but it’s not because the universe doesn’t want us together,” Keith gave him a questioning look. “It’s… because of me.”

“Because of you?” Shiro nodded.

“Look, this might sound crazy--”

“--Can’t be crazier than everything I just said.”

“I’m your guardian angel.” Keith stared at him incredulously. “I really am! Stupid or not, I’m not lying.”

“Shiro… I was joking about the angel thing.”

“Keith, I mean it,” Shiro let out a rough groan. “It’s unbelievable, I know, but trust me. I can prove it to you later.”

Keith didn’t say a word in response after he declared his angelic status. If God could do him any favor, he’d ask for Keith to say a word because the silence was driving him insane. Shiro never thought he’d feel this paranoid since the day he actually spoke to God.

“If you were anyone else, I would have left immediately. For now, I’ll trust you.” Keith’s acceptance made Shiro sigh in relief. “But, I’m going to need some solid proof on this ‘guardian angel’ thing.”

“Uh, okay, so,” Shiro coughed. “Guardian angels. You know what that is already, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, guardian angels have this finite bank of luck that can be shared with the person they’re protecting. I happen to be your angel, so I share this bank with you.” Shiro paused to see if Keith was still nodding in understanding to his explanation. “This bank usually doesn’t run out until the angel’s person dies, but there are exceptions.”

“Exceptions?”

“One would be because the angel wasted the luck on themselves.”

“And another exception would be?”

“Another exception would be.. Would be...” Shiro felt the rising temperature of his cheeks. 

“Would be?” Keith urged him to continue. 

“Would be when a guardian angel falls in love.” Shiro finished his statement in a snap. 

“Shiro, did you spend all your luck on yourself?”

“No, God, Keith--”

 “Hey, are you even allowed to use God’s name in vain?”

“No-- Keith, I fell in love with you.”

“...You fell in love with me,” Keith looked more disbelieving than when Shiro stated his first claim.

“It’s not hard to.”

“Are you still?”

Shiro nodded because he couldn’t trust his voice. Keith seemed to be charmed by his silent, red-faced response.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, this whole story by itself is kind of hard to believe and I’m not supposed to tell you. I’m not supposed to even let you see me. I broke the most important laws of being a guardian angel, Keith.”

“What happens if you break the law?” Keith asked.

“They’re going to send me back.”

“To where.”

“To heaven.” Keith stood up from his seat.

“They can’t, Shiro. I won’t let them.”

“Keith, you don’t even love me--.”

“I do love you!” Thankfully the cafe ignored their conversation. “That’s why I was afraid of being with you. I was scared that if we spent too much time together, I would hurt you more.”

“Oh, Keith,” Shiro couldn’t have picked a worse time to be sentimental. “You could never hurt me.”

“Say that to the major concussion I gave you the first time we met,” Keith chuckled.

“That was sort of my fault.”

“Both our faults,” Keith corrected Shiro. “Either way, I’m not letting them take you.”

“Even if you love me, they’re going to take me away. They’re going to wipe your memory of me.”

“What the fuck, is this the Men in Black or is this heaven we’re talking about?”

“Sadly heaven.”

“I can’t fight for my rights?” Keith wildly gestured his hands to express his confusion, Shiro felt the same. “Does heaven even have a court system?”

“We have absolute laws, but no court. This isn’t a case we can fight for.”

“Too bad, I’m putting up a fight.”

“You’re going to fight heaven.”

“I’m going to fight heaven,” Keith confirmed. “And I’m fighting heaven for you.”


End file.
